


100 Ways To Cry

by That_British_Writer_Person



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Its gonna be shitty, M/M, So yeah, Sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_British_Writer_Person/pseuds/That_British_Writer_Person
Summary: Alec Lightwood needs to cry and we've finally zero him break in 2x03Now it's time for Alec to cry more because my boy needs to let his emotions out.I'll update as regularly as possible but this is basically gonna be Alec crying for different reasons and in different ways for 100 chaptersEnjoy ✌





	

The playlist will be here:


End file.
